Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu! Christmas Special
by E. 0rchid
Summary: A speical Christmas chapter as part of my up coming project Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu! Not only does Shinobu have to worry about Christmas shopping for the gang, but now she has to worry about a demonic reindeer destroying her and Christmas!


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or anything affiliated with it, which includes the characters and the merchandise. However, I do own Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu!

**Author's Notes:**

A man walks out onto a dimly lit stage in an old auditorium covered in dust and cobwebs. He is dressed in a pair of well worn denim blue jeans, a black brand name t-shirt, and a forest green brand name canvas jacket. He's also donning a pair of sleek sunglasses which look out of place on his rather block shaped head. His hair is short cropped, wavy, jet black, and he also sports a freshly trimmed goatee.

"Now then, this is the first time I've ever taken off my cloak…ever! While I originally intended to keep my appearance up to the readers imagination (if they cared that much) I couldn't help but to reveal my basic appearance in commemoration of what I consider to be the longest story I will EVER do. MAHOU NUNGNUNG BISHOUJO SHINOBU!" the man states dramatically as he bows dramatically while the empty theater roars with the sound of mysterious applause.

"Yes, I know, I know. I am truly the greatest author on this site, no need to tell m-" E.O. begins before a tomato is flung at him, which he narrowly side steps while sweat dropping. "'Er, that might have been an exaggeration..." E.O. states as another tomato is flung, smacking into the cherry red curtain only centimeters away from the author's face.

"OKAY, IT WAS AN OVEREXAGGERATION! ARE YOU HAPPY!?" E.O. snaps as the entire auditorium roars with laughter and applause. "Ungrateful bastards," the raven haired man grumbles to himself with a dejected expression on his face before immediately cheering up and smiling a toothy smile.

"Anyway, while the original work is still in progress I decided to celebrate the holiday and fill everyone with laughter and cheer by publishing this very special Christmas edition of Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu. Now keep in mind there will be no Christian overtones (despite the fact that it was originally invented as a Christian holiday, linked to the pagan festival of lights in order to obtain more converts…if you don't believe me get off this site and go read a history book), but there will still be the sense of merriment, joy to the world, and all that other lovey dovey crap," E.O. states as the auditorium remains silent.

"Furthermore, I will be toning down some of the craziness and mature language (all rated teen of course) that will be introduced with the real series in order to make this a little more family friendly, considering the fact that most Christmas specials are not exceptionally violent. However, there will be _**some**_ graphic content, so you have been warned," E.O. states as the entire theater roars with applause once again. "Damn pacifists and peace lovers," E.O. mumbles to himself as he shakes his head in disgust.

"Um, E.O.-sama, why would you make a Christmas Special about a story you haven't even released yet?" a shy voice inquires from the right of E.O. behind the curtains.

"Huh? Who's that!? Well first of all I just thought it might be nice something for the holidays and I'm going to make it as easy to understand without any back story as possible. SECOND, I specifically requested an ancient and gloomy theater with no patrons! I swear if this place is still open I'm going to beat Carl's as-" E.O. snaps before Shinobu nervously steps from behind the curtain donning her red Christmas outfit from the Love Hina Christmas special.

"Shinobu-chan! KAWAII TIMES 3!" E.O. exclaims, beaming, as he leaps into the air before tackling a horrified Shinobu to the ground. "Kawaii, kawaii, kawaiiiiiii!" E.O. exclaims as he rubs his cheek against Shinobu's, while the bluenette is simply gawking and staring at the author completely horrified.

"NARU PUNCH!"

"ROCK SPLITTING SWORD TECHNIQUE!"

"YAHHHHHHH!" E.O. screams as he's blasted through the roof of the auditorium into the orange and red evening sky before disappearing as a pen prick of light in the distance.

"Stupid lolicon hentai," Naru, who is currently donning her red Christmas outfit, mutters to herself with a deep frown and a twitching eyebrow as Motoko, who is also wearing her red Christmas outfit, nods her head solemnly in agreement. "Anyway, let's get on with the fic!" Naru exclaims with a grin and a wink as Motoko and Shinobu, who has just finished recovering from E.O. "Kawaii Assault", nod enthusiastically in agreement.

**Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shionbu!**

_**Christmas Special!- A Very Nungnung Christmas!**_

"Auuuuuu! I can't believe I still haven't bought anything for Sempai yet!" a young girl, no older than 15, with short blueberry blue hair exclaimed worriedly as she stared at an expensive black blazer in the window of a department store. Behind the glass the girl could see several expensive outfits ranging from brand name t-shirts and jeans, to suits and other types of formal wear. However all of these items were far out of her price range, especially when she considered the sizeable multicolored bags and packages covered with wrapping paper that she currently held in her arms.

"Auuu, what am I going to do now? I'm almost out of money, and I still haven't gotten Su-chan or Sempai anything," the young woman continued to moan dejectedly as she took a seat in a nearby wooden bench in the center of the megalithic structure some might call a mall. Pressing out the pleated skirt of her navy blue school uniform, Shinobu Mahaera looked around the upper level of the mall and took in some of the festive sights.

Various people ranging from holiday couples, long term couples, singles, and families bustled around the mall doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Several of the red, white, and green decorated boutiques displayed what they dubbed as "Christmas Blowout Sales!" on giant signs or posters displayed behind their Plexiglas windows. Even the local restaurants had their limited edition Christmas beverages and such.

"While I love the holidays, sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry about buying so much stuff," the bluenette muttered to herself as she sighed, stretched her arms out a bit, put on her oversized cherry red coat, and stood up before hefting up her purchases, which, stacked up, were almost as tall as her.

After heading down to the lower level and picking up a limited edition "Santa's Choice" coco from red, white, and green decorated Starbrooks café she headed out of the mall's giant glass doors and back out onto the cold winter streets.

Snow fell all around her, white and delicate, before falling onto the ground atop the already amassed piles of snow which adorned the streets and sidewalk white sparkled in the light of the streetlamps. The night sky seemed almost mysterious as a full moon hung over head adding to the mystique that already existed within the scene.

"Wow, it's so pretty. It just fills you with so much good will," Shinbou whispered to herself with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Move it kid! Some of us have places to be!" a man donning an oversized black pea coat, and a knitted cap snapped as he shoved the bluenette out of the way causing her to stumble back.

"AUUUU!" Shinobu exclaimed as she tumbled over along with her packages. "Ow, well maybe for some of us," Shinobu muttered to herself wincing as she brushed the snow off of her sore rump and collected her packages again. After righting herself Shinobu continued on her trek down the street back toward the Hinata Sou. However, after turning the corner she was greeted by a sight which caused her to pause and stare for a moment before starting to snicker.

"For a limited time only Vicky's Secret is having its day before Christmas Super Sale!" a young woman, around 16 years of age, exclaimed with faux enthusiasm as several people simply looked at her and tried to muffle their laughter. "Stupid outfit, I'm freezing out here. No amount of pay is worth this humiliation, I'm a Hungnung warrior for kami sake!" the young woman muttered to herself as her royale blue eyes seemed to express the anger her face couldn't.

"Hello Kaula-san, how are you tonight?" Shinobu inquired as she approached the brown skinned young woman, who stood in front of the baby blue and white lit woman's underwear store. Said young woman immediately stiffened and slowly turned around, her long auburn hair cascading down her back, as she turned to face a maliciously smirking Shinobu with wide horrified eyes.

"SHINOBU!? OH NO!" Kaula gasped as she stared down at her outfit and blushed as red as a tomato.

"Nice outfit," Shinobu uncharacteristically sneered as she eyed the revealing white bunny suit the voluptuous auburn haired girl was wearing.

"T-T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" Kaula stuttered out, wide eyed, as she whipped her head around trying to find something to cover herself with.

"Well it looks to me like you're wearing a bunny suit in 5 degree weather (that's Celsius for all of you who thought it was Fahrenheit)," Shinobu stated with a malicious smile as she set her bags down and pulled her baby blue cell phone out her pocket.

"W-W-Wait! What are you doing!? Y-Y-You can't! You wouldn't!" Kaula exclaimed in horror as Shinobu directed her phone at her.

"And why not? After all of those pictures you posted in school awhile back, why wouldn't I?" Shinobu sneered as Kaula gulped nervously and nodded.

"You're right, that was wrong, but that doesn't mean that you have to do it too," Kaula tried to reason as Shinobu continued to sneer at her. The duo stared at each other for a moment, one sneering and the other pleading.

"Click!"

"NO!" Kaula exclaimed, wide eyed, as she leapt at Shinobu trying to tackle the bluenette onto the ground, however Shinbou easily side stepped the attack and distanced herself.

"Don't worry, I wont publish this…now. I'll wait until you try something else mean, then it's time for some pay back. Besides, it's Christmas," Shinobu said with a warm smile as she helped the gawking and obviously surprised auburn haired girl back onto her feet. "So do you guys have anything with strawberries?" Shinobu inquired as Kaula continued to gawk at her for a moment. "Um, Kaula-san?" Shinobu questioned as he waved a hand in front of the auburn haired girl's face, effectively snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh! Right, we have some perfume and I think we might have a panty set," Kaula stated in a neutral tone as she slanted her eyes while Shinobu smiled and nodded.

"Right, I'll tell the manager what a big help you were too," Shinobu stated still smiling as Kaula blushed and frowned.

"Whatever, just go buy something already," Kaula muttered as Shinobu chuckled before heading into the store. "Stupid girl, like I need her help. She just got lucky and found that stupid box before I did," Kaula continued to mutter to herself as she brushed the snow off of her outfit before clearing her throat. "Alright…That's right folks, today only get all plus sizes half off! It's almost like cutting you're disgusting grotesquely overweight girlfriend in half!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed as several patron's stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her in disbelief.

"Oops," the auburn haired girl muttered as a group of woman, well over three hundred and fifty pounds, gathered around and sneered down at the nervously chuckling young woman. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?" the young woman questioned with a nervous chuckled and a weak smile as the group of women shook their heads and cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"Gulp!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many styles," Shinobu muttered to herself as she exited the store, stepping over a giant lump of snow with bunny ears in the process, before continuing on her trek toward the Hinata Sou. After heading past Haruka's shack of a café she continued up the almost endless set of snow covered stone steps while trying to balance her purchases.

Upon arriving at the top step the bluenette sighed in relief as she paused to wipe away the sweat that had started to form on her brow. 'Wow, I guess I never noticed how many steps there were before. There sure are a lot,' Shinobu thought to herself as she collected her packages again and headed through the old wooden doors of the Hinata Sou and headed through the greeting room, where a voluptuous young woman with sandy blonde hair had passed out on an old age worn sofa with a bottle of sake hanging out her hand, before heading up to her room.

'Kistune-sempai sure does drink a lot during the holiday,' Shinobu thought to herself as she recalled the bottle of sake the blonde had given her as a Christmas present a year ago. She also recalled how quickly the blonde took it back and gulped it down, almost as if she had anticipated the bluenettes answer, when Shinobu made a reference to the fact that she was still too young to drink.

'I'm sure she didn't want me doing anything illegal, but she had good intentions either way. After all, it's the thought that counts,' Shinobu naïvely thought to herself with a small smile as she used her foot to slide open the door to her room before setting down her packages and flicking on a light.

Looking around her room, which was rather bland by anyone's standards aside from her large multicolored stuffed animal collection, Shinobu sighed before taking a seat at her well polished wooden table.

"I still don't have anything for Sempai, let alone Su, and I don't know what to get them that I can afford. Sempai's the person I really need to get something. After all what I give him could be what keeps him from being my boyfriend or not," Shinobu mumbled to herself as she traced a finger along the surface of the table. "AUUUU! There's just too much pressure!" Shinobu exclaimed forsakenly before she heard the sound of knocking at her door.

"Coming," the bluenette said as she stood up and jogged toward the door. Sliding the door open she was greeted with a warm smile from a young woman with long braided dark brown hair and two peculiar antenna sticking up out of her head. The busty brunette was also wearing a white apron which read "Hinata Café", a tight fitting red turtleneck sweater, and white pair of pants which hugged her hips tightly.

"Hello Shinobu-chan, I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you knew where Tama-chan went," the young woman greeted in an airy voice as Shinobu smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Mustumi-sempai, I haven't seen Tama-chan since yesterday evening. Did you ask Sempai?" Shinobu questioned as Mutsumi frowned for a moment and then shook her head.

"Ara, no, not yet. Do you know where Kei-kun is by chance?" the brunette questioned as Shinobu shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since breakfast. I think he's still around, unless he's doing last minute Christmas shopping again," Shinobu replied still smiling as the brunette nodded.

"Alright, thank you anyway Shinobu-chan. If you do see Tama-chan around here anywhere please tell her that I would like her to come to see me for Christmas, although I'll be over tomorrow in any case," Mutsumi stated as she waved goodbye.

"I will Mutsumi-sempai, goodnight," Shinobu called back as the brunette disappeared down the hall. "Well I guess I'd better head over to Su's room, Jo's probably going to want to talk to me," Shinobu said to herself as she stepped out of her room and onto the freshly polished wooden floor before closing the door behind her and heading down the hall and up the stairs toward Su's room.

Upon entering into the lush jungle of vibrant greens that comprised Su's room, Shinobu could only sweat drop as she watched the blonde stir a boiling black caldron with the hapless green and yellow hot springs turtle Mutsumi had been searching for dangling above it by a rope.

"Su, what are you doing?" Shinobu questioned as the emerald eyed young woman looked up from her caldron with a surprised expression on her face as she brought a finger to her lips.

"Well since you weren't here and it's dinner time I thought I would just help myself to some delicious and nutritious Tama-chan!" Su exclaimed, grinning, as she reached in her blue and white sailor suit uniform and pulled out a salt and pepper shaker and shook them over the caldron.

"Auuu, Su you can't do that," Shinobu chided as she walked over and released Tama-chan, much to Su's dismay. She then told the hot springs turtle that Mutsumi wanted to see her, and the turtle simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Awww! Why not? I'm hungry and that turtle has 13 of the essential vitamins and minerals a growing girl like me needs!" Su exclaimed slightly perturbed as an albino puppy with goat hooves and a pale blue horn in the center of its head arrived on the scene shaking its head.

"I tried to tell her ahead of time to just eat one of those banana's she's always ranting about. But would she listen to me? Nooooo, of course not, because Mr.Pup'n goat…I mean JO, damn it that name is going to stick, doesn't know anything, right?" the albino puppy grumbled as he watched Tama-chan fly off to freedom. "Lucky devil, at least she can leave this crazy girl alone. I don't care if she's the princess or not, she's just too weird," Jo muttered to himself as Su haphazardly kicked over her caldron and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, banana pudding again tonight," Su stated as she pulled out bunch of banana's and a mallet causing Shinobu and Jo to sweat drop and back away slowly before breaking out into a run.

After making sure they had distanced themselves enough from the crazed blonde, the duo collapsed against a palm tree and took a moment to catch their breath.

"So, have you gotten your Christmas shopping out of the way?" Jo inquired as soon as he had finished catching his breath.

"Not yet, I still have to get Sempai something," Shinobu explained as Jo frowned and nodded.

"Well hurry up, those Oni don't fight themselves you know…okay, _normally_ they don't fight themselves," Jo said as Shinobu sighed and nodded.

"By the way, has Su fixed the Nungnung Box yet?" Shinobu inquired as Jo shook his head.

"Not yet, she spent the whole week setting traps for Tama-chan and developing a new plasma canon. I think fixing the box is the last thing on her thing's to do list when compared to blowing the Oni to hell and back," Jo explained as Shinobu sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep doing things the way we've been doing them. No point in complaining, right?" Shinobu inquired with a warm smile as she looked down at the surprised puppy goat combination.

"Wow, you've really become a lot more confidant Shinobu. I remember the first time I met you after you stupidly and accidentally unleashed the forces of evil upon the world and almost completely doomed everyone. You really have changed a lot," Jo said as Shinobu sweat dropped, blushed, and smiled uncertainly.

"Really? I don't feel that much more confident then I did before all of this started," Shinobu said as Jo smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, a while back you would have cringed or run away when I mentioned fighting Oni. Now you're a mean, lean, Oni killing machine!" Jo exclaimed while pumping a paw in the air.

"Thanks Jo," Shinobu stated with small blush and a warm smile as she scratched the puppy/goat behind the ears, which made him start panting in pleasure almost instantly. "So do you know if Oni attack on Christmas?" Shinobu inquired as Jo shook his head slightly.

"Nah, even the Oni need a day off, and Christmas is one of those days. I think there was only one time when they didn't get the day off, and that cause a revolution in the Netherworld which ended up with the Overlord at that time being impaled on a giant candy cane. Since then no Overlord has been dumb enough to try to invade Earth during an Oni holiday," Jo explained as Shinobu sweat dropped and nodded in response.

"Well I hope you're right," Shinobu stated uncertainly as Jo waved off her concerns.

"Believe me, there's no way any of Kato's men will be attacking today or tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, have the forces assembled?" a demonic creature with the face of a reindeer with a bright red nose and the body of a muscular man dressed in an green and red elf suit, down to the curled shoes with the little golden bells, inquired as he tapped a giant candy cane sword against the palm of his hand.

"Um, Rudolph-sama, I don't think this is such a good idea. After all, you do remember what happened when Jirou-sama tried to get his minions to work on a holiday. We still haven't been able to get his body off of that candy cane," a demon with the face of an orange fox and the body of a short squat person in a similar elf suit said as he looked up toward the man-deer, who sat on a throne composed of several reindeer skulls.

"Do you think I care what happened to Jirou? He was a fool who got what he deserved! Besides, he didn't have a nose that shot out a heat seeking laser with enough power to melt an iceberg! Are you trying to insult me by comparing me to someone as weak as him Fuji-san!?" Rudolph snapped as his fox minion shook in fright before nodding his head.

"N-N-No sir, forgive me! I'll finish assembling the troops right away!" Fuji exclaimed as he scampered off out of the dimly lit, red, green, and black lair.

"Hehe, this will teach them why they should have treated me better. I'll destroy Christmas and I will have my vengeance! After being sealed in that accursed Nungnung Box for so long I will finally be able bathe this accursed world in the blood of my enemies! Now I bet they wished they had let old Rudolph join in their stupid reindeer games!" Rudolph bellowed as he began to laugh manically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how you should do that," Jo stated as he pressed in the tip of his metallic pointer and stared out over his audience while simultaneously clicking a red button which turned off the giant projector screen behind him. "Any questions?" the pup inquired.

"Um…where were the bananas and the explosions?" Su inquired from her seat as she brought a finger to her lips with a puzzled expression on her face as Jo smacked himself in the face with his hoof.

"Su, those were slides for your English exam. Don't you remember? You have that test when you get back to school, and we were reviewing…does any of this ring a bell, or should I just go talk to a palm tree again and pretend it's you?" Jo inquired as Su looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"I think the answer's Tama-chan, but palm tree would probably work too," Su replied as Jo face faulted off of his place atop one of Su's many weapons containers.

"For a genius she sure can be dense sometimes," Jo muttered to himself as he stood up and shook his head in disappointment.

"Soooo…where's Shinobu?" Su inquired as Jo frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think she's still Christmas shopping, she went back out a little while ago," Jo replied as Su smirked.

"Good, now I can finish wrapping her present," Su said, beaming all the while, as she leapt up from her chair and bounded over her super computer before leaping back over with a large box in her hands.

"What in kami's name is that?" Jo deadpanned as Su grinned and pulled out some snowman wrapping paper and a roll of tape.

"Just a little somethin'," the blonde replied as Jo sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Well as long as it isn't a missile launcher, a nuclear warhead, twin plasma turrets, a life time supply of bananas, the Vegitales Limited Edition Box Set, Pokemon, Digimon, any kind of card game, a MMORPG, or anything else like that then I wont have to smash it into oblivion with a mallet," Jo said as he waved a paw dismissively as Su sweat dropped and started to chuckle nervously.

"Right…okies, back to work!" the blonde exclaimed happily as she set into wrapping the present again.

"Oh, by the way," Jo began as Su looked up from her work with a puzzled expression on her face. "You seemed to have gone all out in getting her the "perfect present". Why is that?" Jo inquired as Su blushed and quickly whipped her head away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is just something I made in my spare time," Su replied in a rather subdued tone of voice as Jo cocked an eyebrow in confusion before simply shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk off once again. However, before he could even take two steps he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks once his horn started to glow a pale blue.

"AN ONI ATTACK!? HOW!?" Jo exclaimed, completely surprised and partially horrified.

"An oni attack!?" Su exclaimed, surprised only for a moment before a malicious smirk formed on her lips. "Well there's no better way to bring in Christmas other then with a little demon killin'!" the blonde exclaimed as she pulled a emerald three eyed pendant out from under her sailor suit top and clasped it in her hands as if she were praying.

"Oh immortal ancestors grant me your strength," Su chanted as the necklace began to glow a pale green before the blonde was engulfed in a turquoise light and mystical breeze blew up from the transformation circle. Soon Su's school uniform disappeared in a sea of rainbow coloured sparkles and her body was enveloped by the light as well. Within seconds a pair of red and black knee height boots formed around her legs, followed by a red, black, and yellow mini-skirt, a similarly coloured priestess like top, a black and yellow cape, and then a glowing three eyed symbol appeared in the center of her forehead which quickly transformed into a canary yellow gem.

"She hasn't transformed since the first Oni attack, I wonder what the special occasion is," Jo muttered to himself as he watched the figure of a giant katar (a type of sword) appear in front of Su, who quickly put her hand through the grip causing the turquoise light around the blade to dissipate in a similar fashion as her clothes.

"Ijol, the immortal blade of Molmol," Su whispered with a small smile on her face she hefted the green and silver blade over her shoulder by its golden handle.

"So I take it you want to handle this one," Jo deadpanned as Su smiled and nodded.

"Yep! This one is all mine!" Su exclaimed as Jo nodded before leaping onto her shoulder before she leapt through her window into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello onee-chan, how was work?" the silhouette a boy, around 12 years of age, greeted with a warm smile as he looked up from smoking skillet toward the doorway as Kaula entered into the dimly lit studio with a beleaguered expression on her face as she unzipped her puffy oversized forest green brand name coat and threw it on the coat rack before taking off her shoes and heading further in.

"It…was hell, but I finally got enough to get you a present," Kaula stated with a small smile as a tinge of pink crept onto her cheeks.

"Really!? Oh, you didn't have to onee-chan, but thank you!" the silhouette exclaimed as it leapt off a stepping stool, which was the only reason the short figure could reach the old white electrical stove in the first place, and bounded toward fidgeting Kaula before enveloping her in bear hug.

"Idiot, of course I did. You got me something didn't you? What kind of older sibling would I be if I let you get me something and I didn't get you anything? Huh, Onima?" Kaula questioned as she looked down a full head of jet black curly hair which extended down the young boys back and was tied in loose ponytail. The brown skinned boy also wore a well worn royale blue blindfold with a three eyed symbol on it over his eyes, a pair of black kung fu pants, and a long sleeve royale blue silk Chinese shirt.

"Onee-chan, daisuki desu!" Onima exclaimed as he buried his head in the older girl's ample cleavage before looking up at her with a look of puzzlement on his features.

"Um…why are you dressed like a bunny girl? Wait! Don't tell me…don't tell me you did a porno or sold your body just so you could get me a present!" Onima exclaimed with a horrified expression on his face as he looked up toward his sister who could only gawk in surprise.

"H-H-How!? How did you know what I was wearing!?" Kaula exclaimed, clearly shocked as she gaped down the young man who simply frowned in response.

"I might be blind onee-chan, but that doesn't mean that I lost my sense of touch as well. That big white fluffy thing is clearly a bunny tail," the boy deadpanned as he placed his fist on his hips and continued to frown.

"W-W-Well it's not what you think, I didn't do a porno or sleep with anyone period, yuck, but…I was working at a lingerie store," Kaula stated in a rather subdued tone of voice as she looked down at the ground almost ashamed.

"Oh! Is that all? Well that's no big deal," Onima stated dismissively as he waved off his elder sister's concerns and headed back toward the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"W-What!? But I'm a Hungnung warrior! This kind of work is beneath me and you…aren't you ashamed?" Kaula inquired as Onima shook his head and smiled.

"I'm proud of you onee-chan, you worked really hard today. I just know it," Onima stated as Kaula blushed and smiled warmly at the young man as he went back to adeptly cooking their meal despite his disability and the lack of appliances in the dinky kitchen, while Kaula walked over into the dining room/bedroom and plopped down on their ratty cherry red couch before flicking on their flat screen television and putting her feet up on an ancient cherry wood coffee table.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about an oni attack for a day or two," the auburn haired young woman muttered to herself as she flicked back a stray strand of her long locks and nuzzling herself between two cushions.

"AHHHHH!"

"ONIMA!" Kaula exclaimed as she leapt up from her place on the couch and dashed into the kitchen to find her younger brother rolling around and clutching his head in pain.

"An Oni attack, a-a-and there's a lot of them," the young man gasped out as a white three eyed symbol appeared on his forehead.

"What!? But it's Christmas…well Christmas Eve, but close enough damn it!" Kaula snapped angrily as she dashed back into the dining room/bedroom and ran over to her walk in closet. She soon exploded out of the closet donning a very revealing sleeveless black and blue top, which displayed an ample amount of cleavage, a pair of loose fitting black and blue shinobi pants, a pair of black knee length stealth boots, and a black and royale blue shawl with a three eyed insignia on the back. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she now wielded two black and royale blue tanto's with three eyed insignia's craved into the pale blue glowing blades.

"Okay, now I'm officially pissed off. It's time to kill some Oni, and bring about some good will toward me!" the auburn haired young woman snapped, sneering as she leapt out the window, quickly followed by a seemingly possessed Onima.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AUUUUU! I still haven't found anything for Sempai yet, and the mall's about to close!" Shinobu exclaimed, obviously unnerved and horrified. 'What am I going to do? I have to get him something,' the bluenette thought to herself with a worried frown adoring her lips. Looking around the mall she noticed that most of the boutiques has closed up for the night, their metallic gates sealing them shut, and several of the malls last stragglers were filing out toward the exit.

'OH NO! The mall isn't closed is it!?' Shinobu thought to herself as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her.

"Ma'am, the mall is about to close. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a man donning a baby blue rent-a-cop uniform stated as he stepped behind the gasping bluenette.

"Closed! But I haven't bought anything for Sempai or Su yet!" Shinobu exclaimed as the security guard simply shook his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but everything is about to close. Maybe you can pick it up for them after Christmas," the guard offered with a small smile as Shinobu shook her head dejectedly before heading toward the exit. "Poor kid, but I already let her stay 15 minutes over. Oh well, maybe everything will workout okay," the guard muttered to himself with a slight frown as he prepared to clothes up the rest of the mall and end his shift.

Meanwhile outside the mall on the seemingly colder streets, Shinobu started on her trek home, which felt infinitely longer then it had before. 'Auuu, I wasn't able to get either one of them anything,' the bluenette thought to herself as she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I-I-It's not fair! Sempai will never notice me now!" Shinobu cried as tears streaked down her face and she began to run down the street, not caring who she ran into, as the cold bit into her very essence.

"NOW THEN FINISH SPREADING THE SLEEPING POWDER, after all we can't have anyone awake and trying to stop us, AND LET THE INVASION BEGIN! FIND THAT MAHOU NUNGNUNG BISHOUJO AND BRING HER TO ME! ALIVE OR DEAD IT DOESN'T MATTER! AFTER THAT, WE HEAD TOWARD THE NORTH POLE TO PAY THAT JOLLY FAT BASTARD A VISIT!" a deep and cold male voice rang throughout the streets of Hinata Springs causing Shinobu to stop dead in her tracks.

'Someone's looking for me? But the only person who really knows about…an Oni attack!' Shinobu thought to herself wide eyed as she slowed down and ducked into a dark alleyway, and crouched behind a garbage can.

"Man this has got to be a joke, I'm supposed to be getting drunk off my gourd right now. But noooooo, I'm out here in the freezing cold following the orders of some reindeer Oni reject!" an Oni, which looked curiously enough like what a gremlin and an elf would look like crossbred, snapped as he stomped down the street in a huff as five more similar Oni followed behind nodding their heads in agreement. All of them were donning green, red, and black elf outfits, including the shoes with the golden bells, and all of them looked as if they were ready to kill anything that moved.

"Auuuu, what am I going to do? Should I transform?" Shinobu whispered to herself as she braced her back against the garbage can and pulled out a pendant comprised of a ruby sword with a pair of crystal angel wings from her coat and sailor suit uniform. "No, I'm too close and it takes me over a minute to actually finish transforming…which really doesn't make much sense. Su's transformation is a lot faster then mine," Shinobu said to herself as she started to contemplate why it was her transformation took so long.

"HEY YO'!"

"BOOOOOOOM!"

"What was that!?" Shinobu exclaimed as she shot up from behind the garbage can just in time to see a giant red, orange, and green mushroom could envelope a small corner of the town not too far off from where she had heard the voice of the Oni Warlord.

"…Su," Shinobu deadpanned with a small smile as she used clasped her hands around the pendant around her neck. "I, the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo, summon Djiatia, blade of the immortal ancestors," Shinobu whispered as a teal light enveloped her and at the same time causing a strong updraft, which Shinobu was well prepared for by now as she held down her skirt with both hands while it flapped wildly in the mystical winds created by her transformation. Soon Shinobu was engulfed by the light as her clothes dissipated in a similar fashion as Su's had done and were replaced by a similar outfit, the only noticeable difference being that Shinobu's outfit was blue and white, and she also had a blue three eyed symbol on her forehead which transformed in a royale blue gem.

As Shinobu's unnecessarily long transformation finished a blade in the shape of a Dha formed in front of her comprised of an ethereal light. "Djiatia," Shinobu whispered with a small smile as she grasped the blade causing it to take the physical form of a long blue and silver blade.

"Okay, let's do this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's weird, one of those Oni actually looks like a reindeer with a glowing red nose…kinda' like Rudolph, but with a strong man's body. Oh well, there are only about 50 of 'em so this should be easy. I've got them in my sights, now I've just got to line up the shot…got 'em!"

"KABLOOOOOOOOM!"

"HA! SU JUST GOT A LEVEL UP! STRENGTH AND HIT POINTS UP!" Su exclaimed as she twirled around her sterling silver plasma cannon effortlessly as she stared down at the giant crater she had created using Ijol's ancient power combined with her Plasma Cannon Mark VI- Oni Slayer Edition. Standing atop the tip of the newly developed Hinata Tower, which was almost a complete replica of the Tokyo Tower, afforded Su the opportunity to snipe her enemy from a safe distance, and to also enjoy the starry and snowy night sky at the same time.

"Wow! When did you make this one!? That blast had almost as much power as the Djiatia's Hellbreaker Slice!" Jo exclaimed, wide eyed and impressed beyond words.

"Well, hehe, it's just something I thought of will trying to capture Tama-chan. Originally I thought about simply frying that tasty little morsel with it, but I decided that the collateral damage would be a little on the excessive size, so I decided to use it to roast Oni into oblivion," Su explained as she brought up the schematics on her palm size orange hologram computer.

"Wow…that's amazing, and I guess we're done here. Despite the fact that you destroyed over 50 kilometers of the town, but at least it was uninhabited. I guess you saved Christmas Su, good job!" Jo stated as he leapt onto Su's shoulder and patted her on the back.

"Aw shucks, it was nothin'," Su stated dismissively as she set her cannon down and clasped her pendant preparing to retransform back into her street clothes before someone spotted her. However, before she could even speak and giant brilliant red beam shot into the night sky from within the crater.

"Uh oh, that's usually not a good sign," Jo said as both he and Su audibly gulped, and before the pair even knew what hit them another beam ripped across the sky toward the tower.

"Oh crap, don't I get a last banana or somethin'?" Su deadpanned as her vision was filled with red.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Was that the Oni's attack!?" Kaula gasped in shock as she saw a giant red beam shot up into the night sky as Onima continued on ahead without even a moment's hesitation. "Damn, he's unstoppable when he gets like that. It's a good thing he has the skills he does, otherwise protecting him would be a real chore," the auburn haired girl muttered to herself as she sprinted down the street toward the crater she had seen from atop their apartment building.

"Something tells me that it was the princess who caused that crater, in fact I know that it was her. However, that red beam was definitely an Oni style attack," Kaula muttered to herself with a frown as she leapt on the side of a outlet store and continued to run along the wall while drawing out her blades.

"Well whatever it is, I'm going to kill it and one up that stupid Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo," Kaula said to herself with a dark smirk as she continued to sprint along the side of the building before she saw another giant red beam shot out toward the Hinata Tower, and leapt to the top of the building to get a better view.

"What the!?" Kaula gasped as she watched the giant red beam obliterate the top half of the Tower. "That must have been where the princess was at! I've got to hurry!" Kaula exclaimed as she picked up her pace considerably while effortlessly leaping from one building to another.

"I would be more worried about myself if I were you," a sly male voice stated from the side of the auburn haired young woman causing her to stop in mid-stride.

"Who said that!" the blue eyed young woman spat as she whipped around to face a short and squat fox Oni in elf garb with at least 30 other troll/elf Oni dressed in similar garb.

"You have got to be kidding me…what are you all, Santa's rejects?" Kaula deadpanned as all of the Oni collected simply sweat dropped in response.

"Hey, we didn't pick these stupid outfits our leader did, okay? I already know I look ridiculous, but if I don't want to be blown to hell, like your friend atop the tower, then I've got to do my job," Fuji explained as his fox like claws began to glow a deep crimson.

"I can understand that…kinda. Although I'd rather wear bunny suit then that ridiculous outfit. I turned down the Santa's helper job for a reason," Kaula stated with a smirk as she got into a low fighting stance. "But enough talk, let's go. You're ruining my holiday!" Kaula snapped as she leapt at the seemingly disinterested fox Oni who got into a low stance.

Fuji easily side stepped Kaula's initial swipe as the girl rolled into a ball, catching more momentum in the process, and leapt at his minion's instead. Arriving in the center of the surprised group Kaula lashed out with a lighting quick roundhouse kick which collided with the heads of three Oni, knocking them out cold.

"What are you idiot's doing!? Attack her already!" Fuji snapped hotly as the rest of the Oni snapped out of there trances and charged the smirking Kaula, who twirled her blades in response.

Ducking under and wild swing Kaula came up and slammed her knee into the Oni that attacked her, and followed it up by dropping to the ground and lashing out with a sweep kick which knocked four of the Oni off of their feet and unconscious.

"You know since it is Christmas…Eve! I've decided that I won't send you all back to the Netherworld in pieces, so you better be grateful!" Kaula snapped as she sheathed her tanto's and got into a low stance again.

"Oh believe me, we all are," Fuji stated sourly as he pushed his way through his hesitant troops and glared at Kaula. "In fact I'd rather be at Club Hades then here right now, at least I could be getting laid. Besides, we aren't even getting holiday pay, but a job's a job," the fox Oni explained as his hands began to glow again.

"I guess, and sorry, but this is going to hurt you far more then it's going to hurt me," Kaula stated with a malicious smirk and a wink as she seemed to phase out like a specter.

"A Hungnung Warrior! Damn it all, I do not need this today!" the Fuji snapped through gritted teeth as he tried to discern where the konuichi may have disappeared to.

"Right here stupid!" Kaula exclaimed as she lashed out with a set of lighting quick kicks which a completely surprised Fuji was barely able to block.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play FOX FIST!" Fuji snapped as he lashed out with a series of lighting quick punches laced with fire from his palms. Kaula barely managed to dodge the strikes, having her arm singed in the process, before flipping back a safe distance and reevaluating her opponent.

"Hmph, not bad…but how about this!" Kaula snapped as her hands began to glow a pale blue before she lashed out with a set of lighting quick punches Fuji was incapable of blocking. All of the punches connected sending the demon hurtling into the sky with Kaula's uppercut, which she quickly followed up by leaping into the air above the near unconscious Oni and slamming into his gut with an ax kick which sent him hurtling back down onto the snow covered roof top.

"BOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Well that should be the end of that," Kaula stated as she dropped down toward the ground, but did a mid-air flip and landed on another building, since she had completely demolished the other one once Fuji had slammed through it, before continuing to sprint toward the Hinata Tower.

"It's a good thing that it was slated to be demolished anyway, otherwise I might have been in trouble," Kaula muttered to herself with a small smirk as she envisioned the horrified looks on the Oni minions faces when they saw their leader coming streaking down. However, due to the fact that she was daydreaming, Kaula didn't see the giant red beam heading toward her until it was too late.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the last of those pesky meddlers," Rudolph muttered to himself with a satisfied smirk as his nose grew dim and smoke rose up from it into the cold night sky from the crater the reindeer Oni stood in. "Now then, to find that stupid Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo and obliterate her as well," the reindeer Oni said to himself before he heard the sound of knuckles cracking behind him.

"Opponent assessed, classification A Class Oni," the possessed voice of a young man stated grimly from behind Rudolph as he turned to face Onima, who had adopted a low fighting stance.

"And just who the helGAH!" Rudolph coughed out as Onima's fist dug into his gut with a surprising amount of power. The reindeer hadn't even seen the boy move, and if he had been anything other then an A Class Oni he would have been blown in half by the force of the boy's blow.

"Target Priority…Complete Elimination," Onima stated darkly as the three eyed symbol on his forehead began to glow forebodingly again.

"J-J-Just what are you!?" Rudolph snapped as he lashed out with his candy cane sword, which the boy deftly leapt over before lashing out with a series of lighting quick kicks which connected with the surprised Oni's head causing his head to snap back violently.

"Strike!" the boy snapped as his hands started to glow a faint orange before the glow exploded into fire like ki which seemed to have a life of its own.

"W-W-What are you?" Rudolph questioned weakly as the boy simply sneered at him. " I can't die here, not until I pay them back for everything they've done to me," the reindeer Oni whispered to himself weakly as he stared him impending doom dead in the eye and watched the faces of those who had made fun of him, excluded him, and made his life a living nightmare flash before his eyed. He watched the faces of those who had brought him down such a dark path smile and smirk at him, and then he felt something snap within him.

"I WONT LOSE!" the reindeer Oni snapped as his nose started to glow a nuclear red, which in turn caused Onima to back up slightly, but he still remained ready to strike. However, that moment of hesitation cost Onima as a beam 10 times larger then the others exploded out of Rudolph's nose.

"Target…inadequately assessed," a gawking Onima deadpanned while sweat dropping.

"KABOOOOOOOOM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA!" Shinobu snapped as she deftly kicked another troll Oni into the side of a soon to be demolished building as she continued to sprint toward the crater down the now empty street, before seeing a giant red beam explode from within it.

"KABOOOOOOOOOM!"

"That one was a lot bigger then the others! This is bad!" Shinobu exclaimed as she unsheathed Djiatia and started to sprint even faster. 'I've got to stop this thing before innocent people are hurt," Shinobu thought to herself as she deftly leapt over a group of once snarling, but now gawking troll Oni and continued toward the crater.

Upon arriving at the scene she spotted reindeer with orange fur and the body of a man standing in the center of the crater staring down at the unconscious form of young boy.

"Onima!" Shinobu gasped in horror as she noticed that the boy's clothes had practically been incinerated, more then likely by the beam she had just seen. In fact had she not seen the boy's chest rising steadily she would have thought he was dead with all the burns he was sporting and the fact that smoke was rising off his unconscious form.

"Now," Rudolph said, gasping for breath as he glared down at the boy's unconscious form, "I will find that Mahou Nungnung Shoujo and destroy her."

"I'm right here!" Shinobu bellowed as she leapt into the crater, her sword drawn.

"Ah, there you are. Prepare to die Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo!" Rudolph snapped as he drew his candy cane sword again and leapt at Shinobu. Shinobu effortlessly blocked the blade with her own before lashing out at Rudolph with a lighting quick kick. However, the reindeer Oni blocked the strike with his knee as his nose began to glow.

Immediately recognizing the Oni's nose as the source of the giant laser beams, Shinobu quickly snapped her head to the side as the narrow beam narrowly missed her face. Back flipping away Shinobu tried to assess just how strong the Oni she was facing was.

'I really wish Jo was here, he'd know what to do,' She thought to herself with a frown as she raised her blade and charged the Oni again. Lashing out with a series of lighting quick sword swipes Shinbou frowned as the reindeer, despite struggling slightly, met her blows with quick and efficient parries.

"Is this all the power you have Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo? How could so many Oni fallen to someone as weak as you!?" Rudolph snapped as blocked another one of Shinobu's sword swipes and used the momentum of the girl's attack to launch her into the air.

"Take this!" the reindeer Oni snapped as his nose began to glow even brighter then before. "DIE!" Rudolph snapped as a giant red beam shot out of his nose and up toward the gaping Shinobu.

'AUUUU!' Shinobu thought to herself wide eyed she thrust her blade forward in a desperate attempt to do anything that might save her. Fortunately by thrusting her sword out Shinobu was able to cut the blast in half allowing it to harmlessly pass by her and into the night sky.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Rudolph cried in horror as he stared up gawking at Shinobu who simply hovered in the air staring at her sword, seemingly just as surprised as Rudolph. "Damn, I guess that won't work. Hand to hand is the only thing I have left," the reindeer Oni muttered to himself as he grabbed his candy cane sword again and leapt into the sky.

"Whoa, I didn't know it could do that," Shinobu mumbled to herself as she stared at her blade wide eyed for a moment before she noticed something red and white shooting toward her out the corner of her eye. Quickly bringing her blade back up, Shinobu managed to parry Rudolph's strike and launch one of her own which cut the reindeer Oni's sword in half.

"It's over, just give up!" Shinobu snapped as Rudolph gawked at the young woman and then his sword for a moment before growling.

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE MY VENGANCE!" Rudolph snapped as he lashed out with a lighting quick punch which Shinobu effortlessly ducked under and countered with a punch to his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, let's stop this…please. After all, it's Christmas, isn't it?" Shinobu whispered, almost pleadingly she removed her fist from his stomach and looked the surprised reindeer Oni in his eyes with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

For what may have been the second time in his life as an Oni, Rudolph felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he looked down at the blueberry haired girl. However, that moment was short lived as rage welled up within him again.

"NEVER! IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Rudolph snapped before lashing out at Shinobu with a series of lighting quick kicks, but the bluenette back flipped in enough time to avoid the strikes. She then countered with kick to the chest which caused Rudolph to do double over, and then followed it up with a bone crunching uppercut which knocked the reindeer unconscious.

Watching the unconscious Oni plummet back into the crater, Shinobu could only shake her head somberly as she fell slowly into the crater as well.

"I guess there's no other choice," Shinobu muttered to herself as she strode over to Rudolph and raised her sword over her head, and prepared to bring it down on the Oni.

"Hohoho! Wait a minute!" a jolly voice exclaimed as the sound of bells jingling filled the area.

Looking up Shinobu spotted the outline of a sleigh and twelve reindeer in the night sky.

"S-S-Santa!?" Shinobu exclaimed with a mystified expression on her face as she watched the fire engine red sleigh turn in toward the carter and land a few meters away. Watching the portly man with a long white beard and a ridiculous red outfit step out of the sleigh Shinobu felt her self at a loss for words as he approached with warm smile on his face.

"Now then, it seems you've found my lost reindeer m'girl. If you don't mind I'll take it from here," Santa stated warmly as he ruffled the gawking bluenette's hair affectionately before turning his attention toward the unconscious Rudolph.

"Rudolph with your nose so bright, what you did was not right. However I can understand why you chose to fight," Santa stated somberly as he raised a hand over the Oni allowing a rainbow assortment sprinkles to drift down from his hand onto the unconscious Rudolph. Almost immediately the Oni began to glow and soon it began to transform from and Oni into a regular reindeer silhouette

Soon the light dimmed and a normal reindeer with a faintly glowing red nose lay unconscious in the snow for a moment before it's eyes began to flutter open.

"Ugh, what happened?" Rudolph questioned as he slowly opened his eyes and rose onto his hooves with shaky legs.

"That's what I would like to know," Santa said with a stern expression on his face as Rudolph gasped and quickly whipped his head around to face the portly man.

"S-S-Santa!" Rudolph stuttered out completely horrified as Santa started to tap his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to how you became a servant of Ugran, m'boy," Santa stated as Rudolph gulped nervously and shifted on his shaky feet.

"Well, that is, you see," Rudolph began as he continued to shift on his hooves.

"Out with it m'boy, I've still got runs to make and I need your nose," Santa stated as Rudolph's eyes widened and small smile formed on his face.

"Do you mean that I can finally!" the reindeer exclaimed as Santa smiled and nodded his head.

"As long as you tell me how you became an Oni hell bent on destroying Chirstmas," Santa stated as Rudolph hesitantly nodded his head.

"Well it happened after the other reindeer wouldn't let me join in their games and I was rejected from being part of the sleigh team. After they told me to get lost I was really angry and I went back to my favourtie cave, you know the one with the really shiny icicles. Anyway, I was so mad that I couldn't even think straight, and that's when he came to me," Rudolph said before he was cut off by Shinobu.

"Who came to you? Urgan or Kato?" Shinobu inquired as Rudolph simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he was hidden in the back of the cave so I couldn't get a good look at him. Anyway, he asked me if I wanted the power to keep the other reindeer from making fun of me. So to make a long story short I said yes, and now everything from that point on is a blank," Rudolph explained as Santa nodded his head sagely.

"I see…very well, get strapped up! You're leading the way tonight! Hohoho!" Santa exclaimed as Rudolph's eyes lit up and he sprinted toward the sleigh excitedly. "Now then Shinobu Mahaera," Santa said as he turned his attention toward shocked Shinobu and smiled down warmly at her.

"Yes I know you're the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo, and I'm very grateful that you were able to stop Rudolph and I'm sure that you've been good all year round. However, due to the fact that you and Kaolla have been destroying public property and the endangering the lives of thousands on an almost daily basis, I'm afraid I had to put you on the naughty list," Santa explained as Shinobu's eyes widened and began to tear up.

"B-B-But, AUUUUUUU!" Shinobu exclaimed as Santa smiled down at her consolingly.

"HEY! IT'S THE FAT MAN!" a familiar voice cried out from the top of the crater causing Santa and Shinobu to whip their heads up in enough time to spot a slight singed Su and Jo sliding down into the crater with a near nude Kaula not too far behind.

"Well if it isn't Kaolla. Have you by any chance come to use my sleigh as target practice again?" Santa deadpanned as Su smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, you suck as a target. You're too easy to hit," Su stated dismissively as everyone else present, including the reindeer, sweat dropped in response.

"…Right, well as I told Shinobu you are both on the bad list this year. Although you've been it on the bad list for awhile so I guess that's not news to you," Santa deadpanned as Su grinned and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm used to it. Besides, after you didn't bring me that radioactive generator when I was five I decided that I'd just make what I wanted anyway," Su explained as everyone present sweat dropped again.

"…Right, well then, with that said, Kaula you're on the bad list too," Santa said as Kaula simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Story of my life," Kaula deadpanned as she walked past the group and over toward her unconscious brother. "Alright kiddo, I've been blasted to hell enough for one Christmas, let's go home," Kaula stated with a small smile as she watched Onima grumble something in his sleep. When he had shifted from unconscious to simply sleeping no one knew, but it really didn't matter.

"Oh, before you go this is for him…well actually it's for you I guess," Santa said, sweat dropping as he reached into his suit and pulled out a shoe box with the words "Très Cher" on it.

"OHMGOD!" Kaula exclaimed, wide eyed and slack jawed as she set her brother down and rushed over to the box before opening it to find a pair of designer black leather and white fur boots. "These are just what I wanted!" Kaula exclaimed as she eyed the boots, beaming all the while.

"That boy does this every year. Instead of requesting something for himself he always gets something for her. I can't understand it," Santa muttered to himself as he looked down at the innocent form of the sleeping boy with enough power to slaughter an army of Oni.

"Okay, now my Christmas is back on track!" Kaula exclaimed as she put the boots back the box, tucked it under her arm, and scooped up her brother again. "Thanks kiddo, I owe you one," the auburn haired girl said with a warm smile as she stared down at the sleeping boy again.

"Right…well then, just remember girls if you want to get on the good list next year you'd better behave. Remember, I know when you're sleeping and I know when you're awake. Hohohoh!" the portly man said as the girl's cocked an eyebrow and looked between one another.

"He knows when we're sleeping?" Kaula deadpanned as she set her brother and her boots down once again, while a surge of blue fire like ki swirled up around her.

"Auuuu! He knows when we're awake?" Shinobu exclaimed, seemingly horrified as Santa cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sounds like your regular stalker/pervert to me!" Su exclaimed, grinning like a mad man as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"W-W-Wait a minute, I didn't mean that as how it sounded!" Santa exclaimed as she started to sweat nervously and back away from the group of enraged and horrified girls.

"SANTA NO HENTAI!"

"KAPOW!"

"AYIEEEEEEEEE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I slept like a log last night," a young man donning a forest green sweater, a banana yellow dress shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put his sleek frames on while continuing on his trek down the stairs toward the elaborately decorated waiting room of the Hinata Sou.

Looking around he took in the tinsel, and the various multicoloured lights which hung around. He observed that the wooden floor still was still shining and that the furniture was still clean aside from a small sake stain on the tan coloured couch which he could get out later. The young man then turned his attention toward a giant Christmas tree that sat elaborately decorated in the back corner of the room. Several multicoloured ornaments hung from the great evergreen tree along with a set of multicoloured lights and a brilliant crystal star which he had the honour of being able to place on top.

"It's beautiful," he whispered to himself with a small smile on his face before he was snapped out of his trance.

"Hurry up Keitaro! We haven't got all day you know!" a young woman with auburn hair and a pair of antenna sticking up out of her head snapped as she glared up the nervously sheepishly chuckling young man atop the stairs.

"Wow, you all are just like kids. You didn't even change out of your pajamas," Keitaro commented with a soft chuckled as he approached Naru who simply blushed and frowned.

"Don't get any perverted ideas," she grumbled as she looked down at her vuluptous form clad only in a pair of rather revealing red pajamas.

"Come, Urashima, open your present so that we begin to open ours," a beautiful young woman with long jet black hair tied back into a ponytail and donning a set of pajama's with chibi-samurai on them stated as she held up a small box which read "From: Motoko To: Keitaro".

"Thanks for waiting guys, and thanks Motoko-kun," Keitaro replied as accepted the box and slowly started to open it.

"Hurry up stud! I want to open mine!" Kitsune, who was still dressed in the same clothes she had worn the night before, stated sounding playfully annoyed as she winked at Keitaro who smiled warmly at her and nodded before opening the box a bit faster.

"Wow, this was the toolset I wanted! Whoa, Motoko-kun this must have cost you a fortune!" Keitaro exclaimed Motoko blushed and whipped her head away as everyone turned their sights toward her.

"I-I-It's not that big of a deal you idiot, just say thank you already," Motoko stuttered out as Keitaro scratched his head, slightly puzzled for a moment, before smiling warmly at the raven haired young woman.

"Thank you very much Motoko-kun," Keitaro said Motoko simply nodded in response.

"Here onii-chan, open mine next!" a raven haired young woman wearing a gothic nightgown exclaimed as shoved another gift wrapped box into Keitaro's face.

"What do you think you're doing you hussy!? He's my boyfriend, I'm next!" Naru exclaimed as she shoved Kanako out of the way before being shoved back. Soon there was an all out brawl in progress as everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Here dork, Merry Christmas and all that," blonde haired girl, no older then 10, stated as unemotionally as she could as she shoved a miniature stone statue of some kind of turtle deity into Keitaro's hands.

Looking down at the blue eyed little girl wearing a set of canary yellow pajamas Keitaro smiled warmly before he said, "Thank you Sarah-kun, your present is under the tree in the right corner." Sarah's eyes lit up and she flashed Keitaro a toothy smile before running over and diving under the tree.

"Keitaro! Open mine!" Su exclaimed as she jump kicked the young man in the face sending him slamming into the wall and slumping down onto the floor in a lump.

"SU!" Shinobu exclaimed as Su chuckled sheepishly in response, while adjusting her banana print pajamas.

"Sorries, I just meant ta' hug him," Su explained as Shinobu, who was currently donning a pair of pajamas with chibi- horned puppy/goat combinations on them, shook her head and smiled wearily at the blonde.

"Ow," Keitaro moaned as he corrected himself as brushed off his clothes before accepting a small box while Su shoved into his face. Removing the banana wrapping paper he could only smirk and sweat drop.

"Thanks for that banana Su, but you can have it," Keitaro said as the blonde eagerly snatched the fruit out of Keitaro's hand and began to munch on it.

"Well then, Aunt Haruka is here yet and neither is Mutsumi," Keitaro commented to himself as he noticed Shinobu shifting uncomfortably in her seat on the couch. "Oh that's right!" Keitaro exclaimed as he slapped a fist in his palm before picking up something from under the tree.

"Here you go Shinobu-kun," Keitaro said with a warm smile as he handed small box wrapped in red heart wrapping paper to Shinobu who hesitantly accepted it.

"T-T-Thank you Sempai," Shinobu said as she unwrapped the present and opened a small white box only to find a golden chain with a small gold heart shaped locket attached to it. "S-S-Sempai!" Shinobu exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression on her face as Keitaro beamed at her.

"Merry Christmas Shinobu," Keitaro said as he ruffled her hair affectionately while Shinobu bowed her head and began to sniffle. "Huh?" Keitaro questioned growing worried as Shinobu continued to sniffle. "Is there something wrong Shinobu-kun?" Keitaro questioned Shinobu nodded her head somberly. "What is it?" Keitaro asked as Shinobu continued to sniffle and mask her face behind a curtain of blue hair.

"S-S-Sempai, I wasn't able to-" the bluenette began as she lifted her head to look up at Keitaro with tears streaming down her cheeks before she was cut off.

"She wasn't able to find your present because she lost it. But I did!" Su exclaimed as she threw a box at Keitaro's head effectively stunning him as it feel in his arms.

"Ow," Keitaro moaned as he looked at the box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper. Slowly unwrapping it Keitaro tore through the paper and found a black box with the words "From: Shinobu; To: Keitaro" written on it.

"Wow, I wonder…Whoa! A new lab coat! Wow, Shinobu, how did you know I needed a new one!? And it's the kind the professionals use!" Keitaro exclaimed, beaming all the while as Shinobu's mouth opened and closed wordlessly before she turned toward Su who simply whistled innocently and looked up toward the ceiling with her arms folded behind her head.

'Thank you, Su,' Shinobu thought to herself with a small smile as she wiped the tears out the corners of her eyes.

"Okies, it's Shinobu's turn!" Su exclaimed as he pulled a remote control out of her pajamas and pressed a red button. No sooner had she done so then a series of small Mecha-Tama's came flying down the stairs with a giant box on their backs which they promptly set in front of Shinobu.

"Su, what is that?" Shinobu questioned as Su just smiled in response. "A-A-Alright, I guess I'll just have to open it," Shinobu muttered to herself as she got up and started to remove the banana print wrapping paper. Once she had finished removed the wrapping paper she found herself staring at what appeared to be a clone of herself in her school uniform.

"Auuu! It's me!" Shinobu exclaimed partially horrified and partially intrigued as she moved to touch it before the clone's eyes snapped open revealing a pair of blood red orbs.

"Shinobu Series Android XVI start up engaged. What is your bidding?" the android inquired as everyone in the room simply stared up gaping at it.

"Um, Su?" Shinobu questioned uncertainly as Su continued to smile.

"I thought it would be cool, just in case you ever needed to be in more then one place at a time," Su said almost as if she were hinting at something as Shinobu's eyes widened in realization and she turned toward her blonde counterpart smiling warmly.

"Thank you Su," Shinobu said before her eyes widened. 'I forgot to get Su something too!' Shinobu thought to herself as she turned a guilty gaze toward the grinning blonde.

"Su, I-I-I," Shinobu began before Su cut her off.

"Pick it up later, besides after today everything is really going to be on Super Sale!" Su stated dismissively, despite the fact that there was a small hint of disappointment in her voice. Unfortunately Shinobu couldn't detect it and simply smiled and nodded in response.

"Merry Christmas Su-chan."

"Merry Christmas Shinobu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas onee-chan!" Onima exclaimed as he shoved a box wrapped in green and red wrapping paper into his elder sister's face. Both were currently sitting in the dining room/bedroom in their pajamas, Onima's being a pair of navy blue pants and top, while Kaula wore a rather revealing red silk robe.

"Thank you Onima, and here's yours," Kaula stated with a warm smile as she handed the boy a box wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper, which he immediately tore into.

"Wow! A new pair of metal plated leather gloves! They're black too! Wow!" Onima exclaimed, wide eyed, as he slipped on the gloves and flexed them around his hand testing them out.

"I thought you'd like them," Kaula stated as she opened her present and gasped. "This is that pink cherry blossom kimono I was looking at a few days ago! How did you know?" the auburn hair girl questioned before Onima glomped on her.

"Onee-chan, daisuke desu!"

"…stupid…I love you too."

_**FIN**_

**Author's Notes: Right, well that's it folks (for now at least). I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter of Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu! Merry Christmas and all that crap, and lookout for the entire story of Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu! later on! Don't worry, I'll fill the in any of the gaps presented within this story with the real story.**

**Also, please review and feel free to flame if it sucks! **


End file.
